1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns non-classical cold cream cosmetics that are clear and exhibit improved make-up removal efficacy.
2. The Related Art
Modern cleansing creams are based on the solvent action of mineral oil to remove through binding either grime or make-up from skin. Removal of pigments of rouge, lipstick and face powder is a daily problem for most women. Cleansing creams have proved the ideal agent to perform this function.
Historically cleansing creams evolved over a period of centuries. Galen, a Greek physician around the year 150, is reported to be the inventor of the first cold cream. Skin preparations of that period consisted of animal and vegetable fats and oils. Beeswax and olive oil were the prime ingredients. Galen conceived the idea of incorporating water into a molten mixture of beeswax and olive oils. In the resultant product, the emollient effect of oil was accelerated, and a pleasant cooling effect was obtained from evaporation of water. Unfortunately the process of manufacture was slow and laborious. Products were also unstable and subject to developing rancidity. In time, sweet almond oil replaced the olive oil of the older formulations. Borax was introduced to cut manufacturing time, and a whiter and more stable emulsion resulted.
A cold cream can be classified as a form of cleansing cream but with a heavier body. These products were originally described as "refrigerans", latin for "making cold", because when applied they create a cooling sensation. Until early this century, many druggists would compound their own Ointment of Rose Water and keep it fresh on ice, hence, "cold" skin cream. The dictionary describes cold cream as a soothing and cleansing cosmetic or a cosmetic, typically of oily and heavy consistency, used to soothe and cleanse the skin. Classic cold cream is one containing the components beeswax, mineral oil, water and borax. Interest has arisen in non-classical forms of cold cream, especially those that combine enhanced aesthetics with efficacy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition which is a clear (transparent) product retaining many of the physical attributes of the traditional opaque cold creams.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition having superior skinfeel (non-greasy) and grease, makeup removal and cleansing efficacy comparable to traditional cold cream.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the following summary and detailed description.